


Call me if you care

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up and Make Up, Drunk Stiles, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Protective Theo, loving Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Theo a call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me if you care

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :) xx

Theo wakes up slowly, frowning as he notices the message blinking on his phone screen.

You have one unheard voice message

He clicks it, curiously. And freezes when Stiles' voice comes through the phone;

 _'Ah, s-shit,_ ' the voice hiccups, and Theo grabs the phone, cradling it to his chest, listening desperately. Stiles is drunk and crying and Theo feels like his heart is ripping in two _'I shouldn't be calling but I- but I just miss you so much. A-and I know that's selfish because I broke it off- but I didn't want too- I didn't- I miss you- I miss your beautiful face and your smile and that way you'd always pick me up when you saw me and twirl me like a princess. Like your princess._ ' Heart wrenching sobs crackle over the receiver _'I miss you so much. I just wanna be yours again. I wanna be yours.'_

Theo blinks back tears, jaw aching

 _'I just...I got scared_ ,' the voice breaks into a whimper _'I got so scared that one day I'd lose you. Everything you do is so dangerous and I just couldn't see you get hurt anymore. I miss you so much. I can't sleep- I can't eat- I-I can drink though.'_ He swallows audibly _'that's what my dad did, when my mom died. I know it's not the same, but I...'_ There's the clink of a glass _'I never stopped loving you-ah-shit-_ ' there's another clink and the message cuts off.

Theo's breaking down the door of Stiles' apartment, only to see Stiles wide eyed and eating a tub of icecream and nursing his hang over

Stiles smiles shakily 'I'm so sorry-'

Theo kisses him roughly, shaking, and Stiles tastes of fruit, icecream and home

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf was awesome wasn't it?! Do you think Malias mom will kidnap stiles? Who knows! 
> 
> Prompt and comment beautifuls


End file.
